


Three Dog Night

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they are on their honeymoon Sam and Jess leave Dean in charge of taking care of their baby, a labrador named Butterscotch. When Butterscotch falls ill, Dean finds help in a blue-eyed vet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summer

For small creatures as we, the vastness is only bearable though love.  
\- Carl Sagan

 

Dean is dog sitting. Dogs are fine; he's just never had the opportunity to bond with one. Until now. While they’re on their honeymoon Sam and Jess have entrusted Dean with their baby, a two year old labrador named Butterscotch. Dean has two weeks to bond with Butterscotch. First order of business is to shorten her name. Scotch, is a sweet pup and Dean enjoys the company more than he's willing to admit.

Scotch snuggles up to Dean's legs while he watches tv. Soon, she has taken over the couch and Dean is allowed a corner to sit in himself. He's been warned she's a finicky eater so when Dean noticed she hasn't eaten her dry food he slips her some of his burger. After a few nights of greasy take-out Scotch starts throwing up. Panicking, Dean calls the number that Jess left for the vet. As the phone on the other end rings, Dean wonders what to do if he can't get a hold of anyone. No one picks up, not a surprise on a late Sunday night. But a machine directs his call to the vet himself and a gravelly voice tells Dean to bring Butterscotch into the clinic.

With towels covering the back seat of the Impala, Dean carefully lifts Scotch and places her inside. "I'm sorry girl." He whispers while rubbing an ear. Gently closing the heavy door, Dean sighs and wonders if he should call Sam.

A light is on inside of the clinic and the doors are unlocked when Dean tries them. It's the only part of the complex with lights on. Everyone one else has gone home long ago, and gone to sleep.

"Dean?" The gravelly voice calls out when he and Scotch enter.

"Yeah," Dean eloquently replies.

"Take Butterscotch to exam room one, please. I'll be there momentarily."

Inside the small room, Dean rubs behind Scotch's ears and quietly whispers encouragement to her. His heart jumps when the vet opens the door. It jumps again when they lock eyes and the exhausted sparkling blue eyes crinkle into a smile.

"Butterscotch," the vet immediately comforts the dog, "I heard you aren't feeling well." He turns to the human, "Hello, Dean. Jessica said you would be taking care of Butterscotch while they were away." He shakes Dean's hand then puts on gloves. The disheveled vet begins by checking her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He listens to her heart then feels around her abdomen. Dean looks away when he takes Butterscotch's temperature.

After removing his examination gloves and washing his hands the blue-eyed man asks, "What have you been feeding her?"

"She wasn't eating her dry food, so I gave her some of mine." Guilt blooms in Dean's stomach. It's his fault she's sick. Sam shouldn't have entrusted him to take care of someone so precious. Dean's mind quickly wanders and he panics thinking about if he ever becomes an uncle, he's liable to kill his niece or nephew.

"Has she been running around or playing much?" The vet scratches Butterscotch behind the ears.

"No. She just lays on the couch." Dean still panicking adds, "But the first day or two I tried to throw the ball around for her, she just wasn't going for it."

"Umhum." The vet straightens up and looks Dean in the eye again, "I think she's depressed."

Dean's face falls. He takes this a confirmation that he's the worst dog sitter on the face of the planet.

"It's nothing you did. She just misses Jessica and Sam." The vet rubs his eyes then runs his fingers through his dark messy locks. It's clear he hasn't slept well in a while. "I'll give you my number. My dogs are friends of Butterscotch. We often meet at the dog park on Gillespie. Do you know where that is?"

Dean nods, counting his lucky stars that this isn't on him.

"Here." The scruffy man takes a business card off the nearby counter, flips it over and scribbles something on the back. "That's my cell, call or text whenever. Give her some dry food, if she doesn't seem to want it add just a little water on top and mix it around. It might get her interested. But don't give her any more people food, even if she begs. Are you free to meet at the dog park tomorrow afternoon?"

Dean nods again, and then realizes he should probably say something instead of staring at the cute vet. "Uh, yeah." He clears his throat. "I get off work at five."

"Can you meet at the dog park at five thirty then?"

"Sure." Dean manages a smile, but still feels out of his depth.

"This is not your fault, Dean. Once Butterscotch gets some time with her friends she'll be fine." He turns to her, lifts her down from the exam table then pats her head as they start to walk out, "You'll be fine." The vet shake's Dean's hand and adds, "See you both tomorrow. Now, go get some sleep."

Dean finds his voice as they reach the front door, "You too."

The vet laughs before switching off the lights and locking the doors behind them.

**

The next day, Dean is distracted at work. Not a good thing when using heavy machinery. He can't stop thinking about the vet's eyes. Or lips. Or hair. It isn't possible for him to choose just one. A bloom of guilt spreads over his neck when he takes out the business card for the third time that morning. He's already entered Castiel's number into his phone, but Dean likes looking at the messy writing. He tells himself that they aren't going on a date, and that it's purely for Scotch to feel better, but it doesn't stop him from looking forward to the doggie play date later.

By lunchtime Dean starts rationalizing away his infatuation. They guy's probably straight. Or married. Or both. When Dean finally pushes the blue eyes out of his mind for a bit and focuses on his work, his phone silently lights up on his desk with a text. Dean tries to not feel excited when he sees who sent it.

Hello Dean, this is Castiel. I wanted to make sure you are still able to meet today at 5:30.

yep

Dean sends the message, then worries that he didn't write a proper sentence like Castiel. But, dude, it's a text. As Dean stares at his phone in worry, it lights up again.

Wonderful. See you then.

Dean can't hide the goofy grin he gets as he reads the words.

"You gonna do some work today Princess?" Bobby calls from his office.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean puts away his phone but keeps the grin.

**  
Butterscotch pulls on the leash as they walk to the dog park; she knows where they're going. Dean can see why Sam and Jess go there often with it so nearby. He rounds the corner and sees a figure in the distance with two huskies. They're only slightly more behaved than Scotch. Dean and Scotch enter from the opposite end as the huskies, but once Scotch is off the leash she bounds toward her friends. The figure in the distance continues to move toward Dean at a slower pace, and Dean helps to close the gap.

"Hello, Dean." The gravelly voice greets with a smile.

"Hey, uh, thanks for doing this." Dean worries he's taking up the veterinarian's precious time.

"It's no trouble. We meet Jessica and Sam here often, and we could use the outing. Myself included." He smiles warmly, but there's a hint of sadness.

"Still, thanks."

Castiel nods then crouches down to greet the small heard that approaches them. "This is Carl." He scratches the ears of an excited husky then turns to the other blue-eyed dog. "And this is Isaac." Castiel is inundated with doggie kisses until he stands up and takes a tennis ball out of his trench coat pocket. The three dogs lock eyes onto the ball and chase after it once it's thrown. Dean smiles to himself, thinking the trench coat looks similar to the lab coat- the guy still looks like he's at work.

"Carl and Isaac," Dean says to himself trying to remember the names but also thinking they are quite serious names for dogs, especially when compared to Scotch.

Castiel watches the three dogs in the distance wrestle with each other as the tennis ball changes owners. "Carl Sagan and Sir Isaac Newton."

"Oh, well I guess there are billions and billions of names to choose from." Dean laughs at his own joke.

Castiel huffs a laugh, "Yes there are. You're familiar with Carl Sagan?"

"A bit, I guess. I mean I own the Cosmos series on dvd, but that doesn't make me an expert or anything." Dean looks down, embarrassed at his own geekiness.

"I love that series. Have you seen the new ones?"

"There's more?" Dean can't hide his excitement.

"Yeah, I've got them all recorded. Couldn't bring myself to delete them even after I watched them all. I think a new season should be starting sometime soon."

"Oh that's awesome."

Locking eyes they smile easily, even after the conversation has faded. Dean feels his pulse pick up, and looks away reminding himself he's here to help out Sam and Jess's dog. They start to wander over to the dogs, slowly crossing the yard with Dean slightly in front of Castiel. It's the only way he can keep himself from looking at the guy constantly.

"How's Bobby's Paint and Body?" Castiel asks.

Dean sputters and turns around, "Uh, good. How'd you know I work there?"

"Jessica and Sam are very proud of you." He smiles effortlessly, "You’re often the topic of their conversations."

Dean feels his face redden, and he nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that man."

"It's nice." Castiel looks far away for a moment, "It's good to hear happy things." He looks Dean in the eye again, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Sorry to disappoint." Dean tries to joke, but really, if Sam and Jess have been building him up that's the only place for this to go.

Castiel just smiles.

"What?"

"They said you'd say something self-deprecating."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience that this," Castiel gestures between them, "acquaintance will cause you in the future as well."

Dean raises his eyebrows, "I don't know man. If you can hook me up with the most recent Cosmos series I think any inconvenience would be considered invalid." Realizing Dean just hinted at being invited over he freezes.

Castiel smiles, "I think that can be arranged."

**

Is she eating?

Dean checks his phone mid morning to find a text from Castiel.

yeah. play date worked. ty

We should keep it up until Jessica and Sam return. Same time today?

Dean's heart skips a beat, and then he feels silly for getting so excited for a doggie play date.

sounds great

Looking forward to it.

Dean loves his job. He's passionate about figuring out puzzles and fixing things, but the hours can't go by quickly enough when there's a doggy play date scheduled.

**

Scotch doesn't pull on the leash as much this time since Dean is also walking quickly. Once inside the gate, Dean takes the leash off and she sprints toward her friends. Dean makes his way over a little more slowly.

"Hello, Dean." A smile greets him.

"Hey, Castiel." Dean tries out saying the name, but it stumbles off his tongue.

Castiel smirks. "Most people have trouble with it initially. My parents were," he thinks for a moment to frame his words, "they were fond of angel names."

It's beautiful. Dean thinks so reflexively it startles him, so instead he says "It's a nice name."

Castiel shrugs. "I've learned to live with it."

"You get called Cas?" The words are out of Dean's mouth before he can be embarrassed.

"No," a smile grows on Castiel's face. "But I think I might now."

**

With a week left of Sam and Jess's honeymoon, Dean and Cas fall into a happy routine of meeting each other at the park. After the first night of the doggie play date, they start having dinner together as well. Dean was sitting on the bench in the park wishing to extend their evening together when Castiel had asked him over for dinner. Dean likes to think it was because Cas wanted to spend more time together also, but it was right after Dean's stomach growled loudly, so he has his doubts. At least the guy seems to enjoy the company, Dean reasons. Castiel prefers to have Dean and Butterscotch over to his place because then he can also take care of his cat, Erwin, and guinea pig, Kepler. He doesn't feel right being at Sam and Jess's place when they aren't there, even if Dean says it's fine.

Dean is enthralled with Cas's home, particularly the pots of flowers that were planted for honeybees, the hanging flowers for hummingbirds, and a telescope. Usually Dean goes home to a spartan apartment, he's not sure how he'll go back to that after this hive of activity. Occasionally he thinks about adopting a dog of his own once Sam and Jess return, but he gets distracted with the multitude of animals in front of him and pushes those thoughts away for later.

"I think Kepler likes me." Dean gently holds the guinea pig on his lap, while petting Scotch with his toes.

"Kepler likes everyone. She's not picky." Cas is monotone, but Dean has come to understand his jokes.

"Very funny. Your cat is in the box again." Dean laughs.

"Yes, I think Schrodinger would be proud. Apparently Erwin was a good name choice."

Cas joins Dean on the couch holding a take-out menu. "I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet. Would you be alright with ordering some Asian food?"

"Course." Dean grins, "My treat," Dean takes the menu from Cas, "What do ya want?"

"I usually get the honey seared vegetables and tofu."

"Course you do." Dean grins to himself while pulling out his cell phone.

"What does that mean?" Cas crosses his arms with a small smile.

"You just like honey, man. It's not surprising." Dean pauses, "Do you eat meat?" In his mind he runs though the things they've had for dinner. Tuesday night it was grilled cheese and a salad. Dean was nice and ate the veggies, but he actually enjoyed it; Cas made some sort of honey salad dressing that made it edible- Sam would be proud. Wednesday was black bean stew and cornbread (with honey of course). Dean enjoyed feeling useful by chopping some vegetables while Castiel made the cornbread.

Cas shrugs, "Sometimes. Not often. I'm a flexitarian."

"A what?" Dean turns aghast.

"My diet consists of mostly fruits, vegetables and grains with some meat." Cas looks at Dean in complete seriousness.

"Wow." Dean takes a moment to process, "Alright."

"There are many other sources of protein, Dean."

"No, no I know. Just didn't know there was a name for it." Dean fumbles, "I hear it's more environmentally friendly."

Cas tilts his head and smiles, "That's right." He nudges Dean with his foot. Dean removes one of his socked feet from Scotch and nudges Cas back. They sit smiling at one another for a moment until Kepler squeals.

"Alright, alright, I'm ordering." Dean directs to the guinea pig.

While they wait for the delivery Cas turns on another episode of the new Cosmos series. He doesn't bother moving his foot and neither does Dean. When the doorbell rings, Dean sets Kepler in her home and goes to the door with Castiel followed by a herd of dogs. Cas attempts to take his wallet out to pay, but Dean playfully shoves him aside and hands the delivery person some cash with a generous tip. Dean almost trips over a paper bag next to the door as he takes the food, but Cas kicks it out of the way. For a second Castiel scowls as he shoves the bag, Dean thinks of asking what's wrong but the dark mood passes as soon as they leave the entryway.

Escorted back into the living room by the dogs, Dean brings the take-out to the couch and unfolds a small tray table. Cas grabs some plates in the kitchen while Dean arranges the containers of vegetables and rice.

"Don't think I can use chopsticks, eh?" Dean smirks as Cas hands him a fork.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Dean. I thought that you might-"

"Calm down Cas," Dean grins, "I’m just giving you a hard time." Dean lowers his voice, "But, uh- you got any pointers on how to use chopsticks?"

Castiel silently gets up and rummages through a drawer. Dean's stomach drops, thinking he's totally blown it with Cas. He's not gonna want to be Dean's friend or whatever now that he knows how uncultured Dean really is.

Stone-faced, Cas reaches for Dean's chopsticks and puts something on them he got from the drawer. He hands them back to Dean with the chopstick wrapper folded in-between the top part of the sticks and it's held together with a rubber band. When Dean tries using the sticks they just about work on their own.

"Awesome!" Dean exclaims, taking a bite of his food easily.

"Try that for awhile, when we have Asian food again maybe you won't require the assistance." Dean's heart leaps at that suggestion and Castiel's tiny smile.

After dinner they spend some time looking through the telescope. Dean loves listening to Cas talk about the stars and planets. He knows some of the information, but doesn't bother saying so he can continue to listen to the melodic explanations. The cool night air is a nice break from the warm summer days.

Dean smirks when Castiel puts on a light sweater. "It's sixty degrees out, man."

"Exactly. I'm cold."

Cas's matter of fact statement makes Dean grin. "Only you can get cold in the summer."

Cas shrugs. "How much longer are Jessica and Sam going to be away?"

Dean swallows, maybe he's overstayed his welcome. "Uh, they've got a week left." There's a pause while they listen to crickets. "Listen, man I don't want to take up too much of your time. I mean, Scotch seems fine now."

"Dean, Do you think you're not welcome here?" Castiel squints in confusion.

"Well no, I, uh-"

"Do you not want to be here?"

"No!" Dean yelps before he can help it, "No, I mean, I do. I just didn't want to be a bother."

Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm very glad for the company." They lock eyes longer than would be considered comfortable, but neither one looks away until a dog yelps.

"I better take her home." Dean finds his voice is much quieter than normal.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

**

Dean's rushes out of work on Friday. Bobby gives him some grief about a Mustang that still needs sanding, but restoration takes time.

"Have fun on your date Picasso." Bobby laughs as Dean tosses some paperwork on his desk to be filed later. Dean looks like he's been caught red handed, so Bobby adds, "What else would have lit a fire under you? You only get this excited when a real antique comes in. Go have some fun, boy."

Saturday off means he can spend as much time with Cas Friday night as he's allowed. When he gets to the dog park, Dean sees Carl and Isaac playing. Castiel's figure is hunched over on the park bench.

Cautiously Dean approaches, "Uh, you ok Cas?"

While not lifting his face from his hands, Castiel emits a grumble. "Headache."

Dean gently sits down next to him. "I'm sorry man, do you need to go home?"

"No," Cas lifts his head and looks at Dean. His eyes are reddened and it reminds Dean of the first night they met. He had forgotten how worn out Castiel looked. "I stayed up too late."

Dean gulps, "Another late night vet call? Or something personal." He's not sure which he'd prefer.

"Personal."

"Oh." Dean decides that a vet call would have been preferable.

"I had a long call with my sister. She's studying in Norway and forgets about the time change."

Dean's ok with this kind of personal.

"You stay up talking with her often?" He asks, thinking of the circles under Castiel's eyes when they first met.

"More than I should. But it's hard to say no to her, and there were some things I wanted to talk to her about as well."

"I totally understand that." Dean has yet to find that boundary of what he won't do for Sammy. And he always feels better after they talk, if he admits it or not.

Cas and Dean sit silently on the bench for a while. Dean tosses a tennis ball for the dogs a few times; Castiel is content to watch.

"I was thinking we could go out." Castiel blurts as Dean throws the ball.

Dean almost chokes on his own tongue, "What?" He's again angry at his less than eloquent response, but it is what it is.

"You mentioned a burger place you liked. I thought we could go." Castiel looks slightly confused.

Dean feels a blush of embarrassment for where his mind automatically went. Of course that wasn't it. Of course. "Yeah, yeah. Sounds good." He clears his throat, "Are you sure you're ok going out? I mean, with your headache."

"I'm sure I'll manage." Cas's smile makes Dean's heart thump.

**

They make a quick trip over to Castiel's place to take care of the animals. Butterscotch is left with his dogs so she's not lonely; then they walk two blocks over to Sam and Jess's house to pick up Dean's car. Castiel may want to go out, but there's no way Dean's letting him drive looking as ragged as he does.

"Your car is beautiful." Cas states as Dean pulls the gleaming 67 Impala out of the driveway.

"Thanks! First car I ever restored. Worked on it with my dad."

"You must have good memories with this car then."

"The best."

"Are you and your father close?"

Dean shrugs, "We had our differences. But he passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Dean's not sure how much damage he wants to reveal yet, "What about your family, you close?"

"Just with my sister. I'm a bit of a disappointment to my mother. She wanted a 'real doctor.'" Cas's use of air quotations and the bitterness in his voice makes it clear he's heard that speech too many times.

"That's crazy. You're amazing." Dean glances over to Cas at a red light and catches his eye. Castiel's warm smile sends flutters though Dean.

**

"You can never have too much ketchup Cas." Dean squirts more into their basket of fries.

"It's not bad."

"Not honey, I know, but still sweet." Dean smirks, he fills a nudge on his foot and winks.

"It's interesting, putting this much fruit sauce onto something."

"Fruit sauce?" Dean continues to chomp on his fries and burger.

"Tomatoes are fruits, Dean."

Dean shrugs, "Huh, they told us they were vegetables in school."

"I suppose they can be considered both. Fruit in nature, vegetable in practice."

"That's more than I want to think about for a condiment."

**

Dean follows Castiel back into his house, expecting to pick up Butterscotch and be on his way. Not that he wants to leave, but that's what he's expecting.

"More Cosmos?" Cas asks, as he turns on the coffee maker.

"Sure!" Dean toes off his boots and negotiates with the dogs for a spot on the couch. "Isn't it a bit late for coffee?"

Castiel takes out some mugs, "I can make you tea if you'd prefer."

"No, no. Coffee's good." Dean pauses, "You sure you're ok to stay up? How's your headache?"

"Better. Almost gone. The coffee will help too."

"I need to get you to eat meat more often." Dean smiles easily, then freezes at what his sentence has betrayed.

Cas squints, "I'd like to see you try."

Dean can't hold it in, he laughs. "Wait ‘till you have my pancakes and bacon. Everybody loves bacon."

"I do like the flavor, until I think about where it came from."

Dean scrunches his face, "Yeah, man. Don't do that."

With both of them having Saturday off, they marathon the rest of Cosmos. Eventually falling asleep on the couch with the three dogs piled around them, Dean wakes up to a doorbell and disorientation.

**

Castiel's voice is strained. Dean thinks of going to join him at the door but the sound of venom keeps Dean with Scotch.

"You said you'd come by later." Castiel hisses.

"I decided to leave early and I presumed you wouldn't be busy. Apparently I was wrong. You move rather quickly Cassy." The annoyed posh voice spits back.

"Quickly? It's been eight months Balthazar."

"I know, I know, and I'm ashamed. I've had my punishment. I miss you Cassy." The honeyed voice makes Dean bristle. "But apparently you don't miss me. Where is he Cassy? Don't I get to meet my successor?"

There's silence in the entryway. Dean grips the edge of the couch, debating on what to do.

"Come on Cassy, don't look so shocked. Not like that's a girl's car sitting in your driveway."

"Get your hand off of me." Castiel growls.

Dean shoots up from his seat but hesitates. Cas can clearly handle himself, but Dean wants to be ready if he's needed.

"My dear Cassy, what became of us?"

"You cheated on me. Take your crap and go."

Crinkling echoes down the short entry making Dean think of the paper bag Cas kicked to the side.

"You have your things. Don't come back."

Dean hears the other man start to speak as Castiel slams the door with force, making the wall shake.

Frozen in place, Dean's not sure what to do. He can't act like he didn't hear it; he's practically in the entryway himself. He shuffles back to the couch, still standing when Castiel enters the living room they look at each other with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Cas's shoves his hands into his pockets, but not before Dean notices a slight tremor in them.

"No man, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

They sit back down on the couch, Castiel practically falling onto the pillows with a release of nervous tension.

"Want me to make some coffee?" Dean tries for a smile.

"That'd be wonderful." Cas stretches out his legs and covers his face before crumpling and pulling a dog onto his lap.

"There's just some people who you know are going to be bad for you but you just go for anyway, you know?" Dean continues the conversation from the kitchen.

"Yes. Exactly." There's a silence for a moment, before Cas continues. "I'm sorry he presumed you and I are involved. I, uh, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Dean returns as the smell of coffee fills the adjoined rooms.

"First of all, who am I to judge what makes people happy- so don't worry about that. And second, I'm bi." Dean smiles with the ease of someone who has a strong support net.

"You say that so effortlessly." Castiel is envious.

"Why not? I'm not going to change just because it makes some people uncomfortable." Dean stretches out and pets Scotch with his toes.

"Your family is ok with it?"

"Sure. Well, it's just Sammy and me, but yeah. He just wants me to be happy. Why, your family's not?"

"It's another sore subject with my mother."

"Ah, well. I never said anything to my dad when he was alive. Sammy knew, but we just didn’t talk about it."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when we were really young, so she never got to know us. But I'd like to think she'd be fine with it. Bobby, you know the guy I work for, he's kinda like a surrogate dad. And he couldn't care less."

"How'd you tell your brother?" Castiel's face is solemn, obviously reliving unpleasant memories.

Dean snorts, "I didn't have to. He found me and Aaron making out after school." Dean laughs reliving a happy memory. "I was so worried about what Sam was going to say, but it didn't phase the kid at all. He just asked if Aaron could come over later so we could all hang out." Smiling, Dean gets up to retrieve their coffee.

"That's wonderful." Castiel continues the conversation from the short distance, "I'm still hesitant when coming out to people. My family is a mix of supportive and not, but I'll never forget the look of disgust I got from a person I considered my best friend. We continued the friendship, only tenuously after that, but it finally dissolved."

Dean hands Cas a mug of coffee then resumes his position on the couch. "I'm sorry man. That's terrible."

Cas shrugs, "It is what it is." As he sips the aromatic drink, Castiel looks faraway. Dean waits for him to continue. "Balthazar was one of those mistakes." He looks at Dean, "Like you said- you know they're not going to be good for you but you go after them anyway."

"I hear that." Dean slurps the hot coffee. "I'm embarrassed just thinking about this guy I went out with for, maybe a few weeks. What a few weeks it was!"

"Yeah?" Castiel turns in his seat waiting for more.

"Yeah," Dean covers his face with one hand for a second before he continues, his cheeks glowing. "He was a smooth talker. At least I thought so then. We went out drinking, a lot. More than Sammy liked." Dean shrugs, "And he was right. But what did I know? I thought this guy was great. So we'd go drinking and do karaoke."

"Karaoke?"

"Yes. I know, I know terrible. Lemmie get through this or it's not going to come out. So anyway, turns out he was just interested in what he could get from me. Me. I mean what do I have to offer?" Dean notices Castiel's expression change for a moment but dismisses it in order to finish the story. "He just wanted me to restore his 1960 MG," Dean rolls his eyes. "I was tempted, I looked at it a few times, but our 'relationship' if you can call it that, went sour before I started doing any of the work." He pauses thinking back, "You really handled yourself well," Dean gestures over his shoulder to the front door. "I woulda hit the guy."

"I thought about it."

"You have more self-control that I did. When me and Mr. MG broke up, I shoved him. Hard. I guess it's not so bad as hitting, but it wasn't my finest moment."

"Emotions make is do odd things."

"That's for sure."

They sit for a moment lost in thought. Dean wants to ask about what happened with Balthazar, but he doesn't want to press the painful subject.

"Balthazar made me feel special." Cas starts as if reading Dean's mind. "Until he cheated on me. Twice. In one night."

"Holy shit."

"He blamed it on drinking too much at a New Year's Eve party, but-"

"No man, cheating is cheating. Drunk or not."

"That's what I thought. And," Castiel pauses. He looks apologetic for what he's about to say, "I know this shouldn't matter. But it really irritated me that he cheated on me with two women."

"He broke your trust." Dean says simply. "Every part of that is irritating."

Cas genuinely smiles, causing Dean's heart to swell and show though as a smile of his own.

"You mind if we go to the dog park earlier today?" Castiel inquires while setting his mug on the nearby tray table.

"That'd be awesome." Dean responds without breaking eye contact.

**

"It took him eight months to come pick up his crap?" Dean turns to Cas after throwing a ball for the dogs.

"Yes and no. I didn't answer his phone calls for quite a few months. Then, he left the country. He just got back last week."

Dean stills, "You weren't talking to your sister before you came in to help Scotch were you."

"I had been on Saturday. But right before I saw you, no." Castiel kneels to take the ball from Isaac and throws it again.

Dean nods. "You really show good restraint. I'da thrown his stuff away."

Cas smirks. "I did. Well, most of it. That stuff was in a drawer that I avoided." They fall silent for a moment, watching the dogs at a distance. "You must be looking forward to Sam coming back."

Dean's chest tightens with contradictions. "Yeah, it's weird not talking to him everyday."

"When Anna went abroad for college there was definitely a period of adjustment. She's the only family member that doesn't try to control me somehow. I know my brother Gabe means well, but he's not someone I talk to everyday."

Dean yawns. "Sorry, man. Your couch is comfortable and all, but-"

"Yes. I think I need a nap."

"I need a shower."

Silence falls. Dean doesn't want to leave, but he really can't suggest a sleepover. Last night was awesome, but he can't expect it to happen again.

Castiel swallows; Dean can't help but watch the movement. "Would you like to come over and watch Moon later?"

"Dude that movie is messed up! And yes! That'd be awesome."

Cas relaxes, like he had been holding his breath and they smile easily when departing the park. Walking back to Sam and Jess's house with a little spring in his tired steps, Dean leaves his car over at Cas's place. No need to move the car if he's going to be back later anyway.

**

The week goes too quickly for Dean. He enjoys their routine of taking the dogs to the park, having dinner and watching movies until he can't keep his lids open. On Sunday he makes Cas a cherry pie, using honey of course, while they wait for pizza. Monday Cas introduces Dean to Pho. Dean happily slurps his noodles and proudly displays his chopstick progress. Tuesday Dean insists on making Cas his pancake and bacon specialty. Castiel squints at the idea of breakfast for dinner, but enjoys it immensely. They go through a selection of movies, with Dean quoting half of The Princess Bride along with the dvd. He likes the fake annoyed look Cas gives him before breaking into laughter each time Dean recites some of the movie.

At work Dean is more focused, but out quickly each night. Bobby smiles and comments, "You got a good thing going there, boy. I don't remember the last time I've see you this happy."

And that's it. Dean's stomach lurches. Cas was just looking for a friend, some company. He apologized they were mistaken for a couple. Dean feels like he's taken advantage of Castiel.

Wednesday is not quite as jovial as the previous evenings. Although Dean is looking forward to seeing his brother and new sister-in-law again, he laments the loss of an easy excuse to see Castiel. Scotch hasn't been ill since the first trip to the dog park, but that isn't stopping Dean from using the reasoning in the back of his mind.

"Last night." Dean tries to joke, "Then you can get rid of me."

"It's been fun." Castiel seems down, but Dean figures it's because he's overstayed his welcome- by a week. "I'm sure Scotch will be happy to have Jessica and Sam back."

"Yeah. The mutt grew on me," Dean scratches behind Scotch's ears while looking at Castiel. "I'm gonna miss having the company." A lump forms in his throat and he has to look away.

"What would you like to watch tonight?" Castiel continues to look at Dean even when Dean averts his gaze.

They don't mean to stay up so late. But there's a Mythbusters marathon on, one right after the other and they just keep getting sucked into the show. The dogs are the first to fall asleep. Erwin carefully paws between the canines displaying a detached air, while finding a spot to curl up. Dean can hear Kepler moving around occasionally. He glances at Cas, then looks over the sleeping dogs, the disinterested cat and listens to the guinea pig drinking from her bottle. His chest tightens. He's happy here and doesn't want to give that up. Willing himself not to look at any clock, he ignores how late it's getting.

After sitting for a long time Dean gets up and stretches during a commercial.

"You done for the night?" Castiel softly asks.

"Uh, only if you are." Dean is nervous about the response.

"I'm fine." Cas softly smiles.

"Me too. But, I gotta find a better position." Dean sits on the floor with his back to the couch, legs out-stretched. The dogs wake up for a minute adjusting as Castiel joins Dean on the floor. When their toes brush, Dean tries not to gently rub back, but he fails. Castiel leaves their feet touching.

Carl pushes his way between Cas and Dean's hips. They both pet him, leaving a hand on his back. Their fingers are so close Dean can feel the heat from Castiel's hand, but he's not brave enough to grab it. Isaac and Scotch fill the spaces around them.

When Dean wakes up his hand has found Castiel's. With couch pillows under their heads they lie on their sides facing one another, the dogs are snuggled around them. Dean moves his feet to find they are intertwined with the only other human feet present. His heart flutters and he squeezes Cas's hand before releasing it. Although Dean wants to spend all day in that position, guilt creeps over him and he slowly sits, disturbing the slumbering dogs. Feeling like he pushed himself on Castiel, he's desperate to leave but at the same time doesn't want Castiel to feel like there's something wrong. Conflicting emotions and arguments are running though Dean as Castiel wakes up.

"Good morning, Dean." The low voice makes Dean's stomach flip.

"Morning." He can barely eek out.

"I'm going to need copious amounts of coffee today." Castiel drags himself up and slowly walks into the kitchen.

"Me too." Dean rubs his eyes, more in anxiety than for waking up.

"Didn't you say you took today off?" Cas asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up Sam and Jess from the airport."

"Give them my best."

"I will." Dean almost whispers.

**

Dean is pulled into a bear hug by Sam and Jess as soon as they meet.

"So, how'd it go?" Jess asks with a smile looping their elbows together. Dean looks at her blankly as his heart skips a beat. "Did you and Butterscotch get along?"

"Oh," Dean relaxes, "Yeah, she's great."

"Think you want a dog now?" Sam smirks.

"Well I wouldn’t go that far." Dean laughs, but his heart sinks. "Isn't it time for you to bore me with all the details of your trip? Strike that, I don't want all of the details."

Sam gives Dean his patented annoyed glance. Dean grins, happy to have his little brother home, but tries not to think about the empty apartment that awaits his return.

**

Thursday is filled with activity. Jess and Sam are excited to show pictures from their European extravaganza and Dean spends a good part of the day with them. When they ask about his week, he mentions seeing Castiel, but neglects to inform them of the quantity of time spent with their veterinarian.

That evening alone in his apartment, he feels isolated. Living alone has never bothered him before. A couple of times he takes his phone out to text Castiel, but he's not sure of the procedure now. His mind keeps running over how Cas apologized about the mistaken relationship, but then how their feet kept touching. That could have been an accident. People's feet brush each other all the time.

Friday, Bobby notices a change. "Had a fight with your better half?"

Dean looks at him helplessly trying to frame a sentence.

"Get over it boy. I've never seen you happier," Bobby slaps him on the back as they walk out for the night. "Figure it out."

Dean goes home and showers the day's grime off. Slowly moving though some chores he's distracted as he wonders what Castiel is doing at the same moment. When he takes out a can of soup, Dean's fingers pause on the metal tab. Before pulling the lid off Dean leaves the can on the counter, grabs his keys and exits the apartment.

**

He feels ill. He's going to throw up he knows it. He's never done something like this before, but Dean can't sit alone in the apartment. The plastic bag in his hand pinches as he walks up the driveway. With each step a mix of excitement and hesitation builds, but he forces himself forward.

Swallowing before he rings the doorbell, he tries to steady himself. It's useless. Dean's heart is drumming.

He hears barking and a staccato of paws as Castiel comes to the door. Dean thinks of dropping the bag and bolting, but he's frozen. As Cas opens the door all of the words Dean thought up and practiced on the way to and from getting take-out evaporates.

"I, uh-" Dean fumbles, "I know it hasn't been long, but," Dean's mouth goes dry, "I miss you."

Castiel steps forward with wide eyes, Dean thinks he's made a mistake. He contemplates running again, but when he tries to move he's still glued in place. Dean's breathing is uneven; he panics until one of Castiel's hands slides up the side of his face. Instinctively Dean tilts his head into Cas's hand and closes his eyes.

"Have you checked your phone lately?" Cas asks while softly rubbing Dean's cheek.

Dean's eyes fly open. He forgot to turn the sound on after work, and he's not in the habit of looking for messages. Nervous again Dean reaches for the phone in his back pocket as Castiel drops his hand. A flash of fear crosses over Cas's face making Dean anxious.

"I know something like that shouldn't be sent via text," Cas begins but trails off, looking down.

Dean sakes in apprehension for what he might find. The text was sent three hours ago.

I think I'm in love with you.

"And when I didn't hear from you, I-" Castiel haltingly tries to explain.

Dean lets the take-out bag slide from his hand and drops his phone. Using both hands he pulls Castiel into a tight hug; burying his face in Cas's neck, peppering it with kisses.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll check my messages." Dean whispers in-between kisses.

Castiel finds Dean's lips and lets out a relaxed sigh as they explore. As Dean runs a hand though Cas's hair he can feel Castiel's lips turn into a smile.

A dog barks, recalling them back to the moment.

"Maybe you should come inside." Castiel laughs.

Dean smiles, picking up the take-out and phone. A pleasant and familiar scent reaches Dean's nose as he walks into the house. "Are you baking?"

Cas shrugs, "Call me sentimental."

"My cherry pie?" Dean gets his answer after he sets the take-out on the kitchen counter.

Castiel threads his arms around Dean, "Of course. And, what did you get?" Cas has a knowing look.

Dean's cheeks glow. "Honey seared tofu, vegetables and rice."

Castiel tilts his head so their noses brush, then very lightly, their lips. Dean can't take the teasing touch and presses their lips together with a blissful hum.

They stay in the kitchen, hands and lips discovering each other until the oven interrupts. Castiel takes the pie out and they plate the, now cool, vegetables and rice. As they move through the kitchen to the living room little touches are lovingly given. Dean brushes Cas's hand as they exchange take-out boxes. Cas gently squeezes Dean's fingers when handing him chopsticks. Then on the couch they sit connected by socked feet. Neither one willing to be disconnected for long.

"There's a meteor shower tonight." Castiel rubs Dean's foot.

"That's right." Dean smiles. "The Perseid shower. Only, its peak isn't until three in the morning." Dean's smile turns into a grin. "What should we do until then?"

Solemnly Castiel shrugs, "Karaoke?" The stone-face cracks into a smile.

Dean blushes. Abandoning his dinner, Dean pounces on Castiel covering him in kisses as they laugh.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping at the mall sucks, but he's there for Cas. While browsing, Dean runs into an ex who derails his plans.

Dean walks up to the mall entrance with clenched fists. He’d rather not open the door after watching a group of kids coughing and sneezing go inside, but he’s here for Cas. Dean stretches out an arm to grab the handle but before he makes contact, the door flies open in front of him. An arguing couple exit allowing him to slip inside.

Terrible holiday music assaults his ears and the sardine-like atmosphere makes Dean want to run in the opposite direction so he repeats his mantra, he’s here for Cas. They’ve made it five months together, almost six, and Dean can’t believe Castiel hasn’t gotten bored with him yet. He feels a lot of pressure to get this gift right. What if it’s bad and it makes Cas realize he’s just been wasting his time with Dean?

Wishing he had a plan or even an idea of what to get for Cas, Dean wanders until he comes to a booth in the middle of the mall selling hats, gloves and scarves. Cas is always cold. This could work, his heart leaps as he thinks maybe he won’t fail at this whole gift thing after all.

A salesperson surprises Dean as he stares at the choices. “Care to try anything on?” She grabs a scarf and starts wrapping it around Dean’s neck.

“Uh, no thanks.” 

“How about this hat, it’s one of our best sellers.” The overzealous associate tries to place the knitwear on top of Dean’s head as he bats her away.

“He’s not into touching, Sweetheart.” A deep British voice comments, making Dean’s blood run cold. “Or rather touching things that could be dirty.”

Guilt creeps over Dean’s neck. He’s not like that. It’s just gross, you know. So many people are sick and they’ve got their hands on everything. It’s just hygienic, Dean tries to reason with himself.

“You know you weren’t such a germaphobe when you were with me Princess.” 

Princess, why do people always call him that? At least when Bobby does it, it feels different somehow. Dean is so nervous he feels sick as he turns around to see his ex, Crowley, or Mr. MG as he’s taken to calling the prick. It’s easier than saying the guy’s name. And germaphobe! It’s hard to worry about anything if you’re drunk all the time, Dean’s mind rages. Their time together is not something Dean likes to reminisce over, he’d rather forget.

“Here getting your new boyfriend a gift are you?” Crowley looks at Dean like he’s found a toy to play with. At one point Dean found Crowley’s cockiness extremely attractive. The man ten years his senior had found Dean working outside on a Shelby restoration and struck up a conversation. The gruff voice and scruffy beard made Dean’s stomach flip, until it had made him sick.  
Dean opens his mouth to say something, but he’s not quite sure how to respond.

“Oh don’t look so shocked. Jo couldn’t wait to rub it in my face the last time I went to our bar.”

Another layer of guilt is added on top as Dean remembers taking Cas to the karaoke bar that he and Crowley used to frequent. Castiel was curious and Dean was obliging, because let’s face it, he’ll do anything for Cas. They chatted with Jo, the bartender, and Dean remembers her being ecstatic at the news of their relationship. Thankfully Cas noticed how uncomfortable Dean was, and they left soon after getting there.

“She never liked me.” Crowley adds, almost to himself. “But you! You landed yourself a veterinarian! Does he know what a prize he has in you? A high school dropout and glorified mechanic?” Crowley smirks cooly. “Good luck with that.” He turns and leaves Dean alone but the damage is done.

Dean has to leave, he has to get out of the mall. He feels confined and overwhelmed by the crowds. As quickly as he can squeeze his way through the horde, Dean retreats to the safety of his car. Gripping the steering wheel as he drives back to his apartment he feels like a failure. No doesn’t feel like a failure, is a failure. Not only has he never told Cas about the not finishing school thing, but he even left without getting Cas a gift. That’ll probably be ok though, since Cas is bound to get bored of him, maybe he shouldn’t even bother with getting a gift.

This is what it felt like to be with Crowley, unless he was drunk. Cutting comments, that were made out to be jokes or glossed over with kisses. Dean forgot how terrible this feels. Not bothering to turn on a light, Dean stumbles into his apartment and searches in the back of a cabinet pulling out a bottle of whiskey he hasn’t touched in about seven months, almost eight.

The taste is no longer a comfort. It just adds yet another layer of guilt. He knows Sam wouldn’t want him to be drinking, but he gulps some down anyway. Covering himself with a blanket from head to toe, Dean curls up on the couch. It’s not as soft as Cas’s and he wishes he was over there now, but he convinces himself that it doesn’t matter, Cas deserves better.

 

**

 

A knock on Dean’s door startles him awake. For a second he’s disoriented, whenever he’s under a blanket on a couch it’s with Cas but when he opens his eyes he’s alone. Another knock pulls his attention and he stands up wrapping himself in the blanket and shuffles to the door.

“You haven’t been answering your phone.” Castiel worries, “It’s been five hours.”

Dean pushes the door open and lumbers back to the couch. Cas silently follows after closing the door.

They sit on the couch awkwardly. Not touching, something that just doesn’t happen with them.

“Dean, did I do something?” Cas’s weak voice break’s Dean’s heart.

“No,” Dean whispers and crumples into him. 

Castiel pulls Dean close and murmurs into his hair, “Talk to me.”

“I-,” Dean doesn’t want to have this conversation, he doesn’t want Cas to think less of him.

Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head and wraps his arms tighter.

“I haven’t told you somethings. Like, I dropped out of high school. I just, I just didn’t want you to think I was dumb, you know? You went to school forever to be a vet.”

“What brought this on now?” Castiel runs a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Ran into Mr. MG at the mall.” Dean throat tightens. “He’s always so good a reminding me of how worthwhile I am.”

“You know that you’re amazing right?” Cas gently rubs Dean’s arm.

“What?” Dean’s small voice hurts Cas.

“The way you’ve cared for Sam, you gave him stability when there wouldn’t have been any. You’ve got such a big heart.” Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead. “And you’re an amazing artist.”

“Now I know you’re lying.” He laughs weakly.

“Dean, the first time I met Jessica and Sam at the dog park Sam talked endlessly about his artist-big-brother who is so smart high school didn’t work for him, so he dropped out,” Cas feels Dean cringe under his arms and gives him a squeeze, “But got his GED like it was nothing.” Cas pauses for a moment before continuing, running a comforting hand through Dean’s hair. “I was inundated with photos of the cars you were working on. I’ve seen many of the detailed paintings you’ve added. Sam is particularly proud of ghost black flames you painted on a black 1970 Challenger.”

Dean hides his face in Castiel’s shirt. “You knew?” He swallows, “And you don’t care?”

“Of course I care, it’s your story. I want to know everything about you, Dean. I care about you.”

Dean can feel Cas take a deep breath before speaking this time, like he’s getting ready to say something difficult. It makes Dean’s insides tremble.

“When you and Crowley were together,” Cas begins. Dean is shocked, he’s never been able to call Crowley by his name since they broke up. “Sam was so worried about you. He said it was like you were under a spell. You were so unhappy, he wanted to do something. But he didn’t have to you were strong, you got yourself out. Running into an ex is hard, I know. But you’re not with him anymore, you got out. You’re ok.” Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head and repeats in a whisper, “You’re ok.”

They silently grip each other, each thankful the other is there. 

Dean feels a snort of laughter, “What were you doing at the mall?”

He looks up to see Castiel’s sparkling eyes, and a pang of guilt shoots through him. “I was going to get you a Christmas gift, but I failed.” Dean puts his head down again.

Castiel guide’s Dean’s chin up to his, their lips brush as he speaks. “I would never ask you to go to the mall without backup. If you really want to go, we can go together.”

Dean looks at Cas weakly, “Can I order something online?”

Cas smirks, “You don’t need to order anything at all.” 

Overcome with relief Dean closes the centimeter gap between them.

 

**

Christmas morning at Castiel’s place Dean is up first. Jess invited them over for brunch, and Dean’s baking cinnamon rolls so they’ll still be warm when they arrive. He runs the coffee pot so Cas can have his mandatory cup before they walk over and the strong scent of Cas’s prefered drink fills the air. There’s a dusting of snow on the ground, but it’s sunny so it’s warm. Well, if you have circulation like a normal person you’d be warm. Castiel on the other hand needs five layers to feel alright. Dean rethinks his idea of walking over as he slices the rolls and places them into a pie pan to bake.

Light foot steps behind him prompt Dean to take a mug out of the cupboard. As arms wrap around him, Dean pours some coffee and gives it to one of the hands on his stomach.

“Thank you.” A muffled voice says to his back.

Cas steps away for a moment, taking a sip of his drink before he sets it down and resumes his position, this time facing Dean.

“Morning,” Dean kisses Cas with a smile.

“Mmmm” Cas replies with a hum into their lips.

“Met me on the couch?” Dean asks with a grin. 

Castiel nods, and shuffles away taking his coffee. Dean puts the cinnamon rolls in the oven and sets the timer. In a nearby drawer he nervously pulls out a small envelope.

The dogs are stretched out on the ground in the livingroom, but sit up asking for attention when Cas comes to the couch. Castiel sets his mug down on the tray table in order to pet Carl and Isaac.

Dean joins him on the couch and hands Cas the envelop with a shrug, “It’s not much, I mean, I got you something else. But I’d rather not give this to you in front of Sam and Jess and-” Castiel leans over, ceasing Dean’s nervous string of words with a kiss. Cas slowly separates their lips and slides over so he can lean into Dean as he opens the envelope.

Dean looks down at his side watching Cas open the tiny package, second guessing his gift.

A triangular prism falls into Castiel’s hand, immediately creating a small rainbow. It’s attached to a small string and a note. In tiny letters it says, You’re one in a billion.

Cas chuckles, “Billions and billions of options and you find a perfect one.” Castiel turns so their noses touch, “You are one in a billion.” Their lips graze each other, “My shooting star.”

Dean smirks, “I think they’re called meteors.”

“Shush.” Castiel grins before pressing their lips together.

They breathe into each other, gently kissing until the oven tells them it’s time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scientist Carl Sagan is known for the phrase "billions and billions."
> 
> MG's are British sports cars that are no longer made. They have a very devoted following, but are also often thought of as annoying or overzealous. (But really, they are beautiful cars.)
> 
> \---------------------------  
> I still have plans for at least one more timestamp for this verse.
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and kind words! You have made my first foray into fanfic an amazing experience!! <3


	3. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas contemplate the next step.

Six months, they’ve almost made to to six months! Dean’s excitedly thinks as he dresses in a windowpane suit. He can’t stop grinning as he puts on the sapphire tie. Cas is already dressed and waiting for Dean in the livingroom. Dean stays over at Castiel’s place often, and last night was no exception. They tried staying at Dean’s bare apartment once but neither of them liked it much. Both missed the bustle of the dogs, cat and guinea pig who make Cas’s house their home.

Cas suggested they go out to dinner on New Year’s Eve. There’s a party to go to later with Sam and Jess, but Castiel wanted some alone time first, and Dean’s not about to say no to that. Ever. Joining Castiel in the livingroom, Dean notices that Cas is a little twitchy, but decides it’s probably the suit he’s wearing. The guy doesn’t usually wear a vest, but now that he has, Dean would like to see it more often. The thin pinstripes are beautiful.

Dean drives. Not that he’d care if Cas drove them in his little Fiat, but Dean enjoys driving and Cas knows it. Castiel is indifferent to driving, so he’s content to ride in the Impala. With his hands clenched tightly, Cas sits stiffly in the passenger seat as Dean takes them to their favorite burger place.

“Dude, you can take the tie off. We won’t see Sam and Jess for a couple hours.” Dean glances over as Cas pulls on his emerald tie. “We’re over dressed for burgers anyway.” He tries to laugh, but Castiel still seems tense.

Dean begins to worry that maybe he’s done something. Has he upset Cas? Usually he’s not so quiet with is displeasure. Dean smirks at the memory of Cas reprimanding him for walking over without a proper jacket. That was the first time Cas suggested Dean leave some things over at his place. Dean’s mind wanders to what he was doing last New Year’s Eve, dinner alone then hanging out with Sam and Jess. Not terrible, but this is by far preferable. Last year Cas was- oh. Last year Castiel’s trust was shattered when his then-boyfriend cheated on him twice, blaming it on alcohol.

Dean reaches over and holds Cas’s hand as they pull into the parking lot. Castiel threads their fingers together and his nervousness seems to still.

Inside they chat about nothing and everything. Comfortable conversation has never been an issue. But while they wait for their order, Castiel’s anxiety returns. Dean puts his hand under the table to grab Cas’s fingers but stops when he meets a small box in the palm of Cas’s hand.

Dean begins to panic. They’ve only been together for six months, almost. He doesn’t want to ruin another New Year’s Eve for Cas, but he’s not ready. Dean tries to steady his breathing as Cas hands him the box. They both look at each other, terrified.

Dean opens the box to find a key. A breath of relief escapes his lungs.

Castiel’s eyes are soft, “I don’t like it when you go back to your apartment.”

“Neither do I.” Dean swallows.

“Would you like to change that?” Castiel smiles.

“Hell yes I would.” Dean grips the key and wraps Castiel in his arms. “Cas, man you scared me.” Dean almost whispers.

“Dean, while I love you I think that would be rushing things.”

Dean leans back and runs a hand though Cas’s hair. “Love you too.”

 

**

 

The law firm that hired Sam just before he and Jess left on their honeymoon, is throwing a large New Year’s Eve party. Friends and family are welcome, they just had to RSVP with the number of guests. At the entrance of the ballroom, they receive an envelope with name tags. 

“Jessica!” A woman at the table exclaims while handing Sam their envelope, “Good to see you! How do you like it over at the District Attorney's office now?”

“Oh it’s fantastic.” Jess beams, eyeing Dean and Cas from the corner of her eye.

“You’re not gonna steal your husband away from us are you?” The woman jokes.

Jess wraps an arm around Sam, “No, no.”

“Have fun!” She waves to the party as they leave the table.

Dean’s palms sweat as he looks around at the enormity of the gathering. The keys to his apartment and car are in his left pocket, in his right he’s kept the key to Cas’s place separate. Although it’ll be added onto his keychain soon, Dean likes that he can feel the key reminding him of his new home. As they walk into the ballroom Dean places a hand over his new house key feeling a smile overshadow his nervousness. Cas threads their fingers together with a grin. Their shoulders brush as the lock eyes and blindly follow Sam and Jess.

The ballroom is gigantic.

“Woah, family law is doing alright then, eh Sam?” Dean leans over to his brother as they pause looking at the number of people and activities going on inside.

“That’s just my department, and it’s one of the smaller ones, the firm has lawyers in all areas.” Sam’s awed voice informs him.

“What do you want to do first?” Jess asks the group as they take in the sight.

The giant square ballroom is broken up into sections, with a dance floor in the middle. To the right of the entrance are three photobooths, then on the wall between the photo corner and the next corner is a small stage. Beyond the stage in the right corner an alcoholic bar, and along the wall from the bar to the far left corner are tables of hors d'oeuvres end in a coffee bar. From the coffee bar, tables extend along the wall with desserts, ending in a gaming station to the left of the entrance. Tables and chairs are scattered throughout the ballroom and many of them are piled with people’s jackets and bags while they enjoy various amenities around the enormous room.

Jess smirks at her group as their eyes glaze over. “Let’s do to photos first. Before my makeup looks crummy.” She pulls Sam by his hand and the others follow.

Dean lightly touches the house key in his pocket as they follow, and notices Cas’s eyes lingering on the game corner.

The line isn’t giant considering the sheer number of people present, but they still need to wait awhile. As they do, Jess turns to Dean and Cas. “Ok, out with it.” She grins.

“What?” Dean stammers.

Cas squints in confusion.

“You two have been even more unbearably cute tonight. Something happened.” She nudges Sam in the ribs conspiratorially and he grins.

“Like you should talk, Elizabeth and Darcy.” Dean smiles and tries to redirect.

Jess cocks her head at the nickname approvingly. “Moving in or engaged?” She clarifies.

“Dean is moving into my house.” Cas confirms.

Jess jabs Sam with a smile, “I knew it.” She points a thumb at Sam, “He thought you guys would be engaged.”

Dean sputters, not able to answer while Sam looks at his wife with a frown that has no real anger but maybe some embarrassment.

“Dean and I agreed it was too early in our relationship for that just yet.” Castiel matter-of-factly states.

Dean’s heart races at the phrase, ‘just yet,’ and he looks around self-consciously trying not to catch his brother’s eye. It’s unsuccessful. Sam gives him a genuinely happy grin as they reach the front of the line.

A table of props is pointed out to them and they’re told to pick something out to use. Jess chooses a pink feather boa and wraps it around her and Sam. Dean lights up at a cowboy hat but is hesitant to pick up anything. Cas notices and places the hat on Dean with a fond smile.

“Dean, this is not historically accurate.” Cas complains as Dean sets a hat on top of his head. “The Vikings never had horns of their helmets.” 

“Yeah, but it looks good with your tie.” Dean winks.

They take a photos as a group and ones as couples giggling with each other the whole time. A small strip of photos prints out of a large machine. They look like the kind of photos you get from a booth in a mall. Dean grins at them using a pair of scissors to cut the set of four couple photos in half, handing one set to Jess.

Leaving the props behind, they wander further into the ballroom. As they pass the alcoholic bar, Dean notices a look he gets from Sam, like he’s waiting to see what Dean does. There’s a palpable release of tension in Sam’s shoulders as Dean walks past and picks up a cube of cheese from the hors d'oeuvres table. A small pool of guilt settles in Dean’s stomach as he chews. It’s not like he was always a fall down drunk, but his time with Crowley changed things enough to get that reaction from Sam.

Cas notices Dean’s shoulders sag and whispers to him, “I’m going to get some coffee.”

“Sounds good.” Dean sadly smiles and follows.

Castiel ushers Dean to a table and comes back with two coffees in delicate porcelain cups. Dean takes his cup and saucer gently, making a face that shows he’s nervous about holding something seemingly so fragile.

“It’s all they had.” Cas explains, while sitting down.

“Thanks,” Dean weakly smiles. He opens his mouth to explain but no words come out. Under the table Dean can feel Cas’s foot find his. He looks up to see an understanding smile on Cas’s lips making Dean relax. The need to explain has vanished.

“Get this,” Sam’s voice appears over their shoulders. “You know why there’s a stage?” His eyes are large looking from Dean to Cas as he picks a seat at the table.

Castiel and Dean shrug.

“There’s going to be karaoke.” Jess explains, as she sets down two plates of desserts in the middle of their table.

Dean groans and hides his face.

“Do you want to leave?” Cas leans over and whispers.

Dean shakes his head and softly replies, “No,” His voice sounds defeated, “Gotta get over the stinging embarrassment sometime.”

“Would it help if I did karaoke and made a fool of myself?” Cas lightly rubs Dean’s back.

Dean huffs a small laugh, “Maybe.” Castiel makes a move to stand up, but Dean grabs onto his wrist. “Don’t leave me.” Dean’s small voice cracks.

“Never.” Castiel moves closer to Dean and waps and arm around him.

While Dean and Cas have had their whispered conversation, Jess and Sam have been tasting desserts.

“You guys really should try these.” Sam points out something covered in chocolate. “I have no idea what they are, but they taste good.”

Dean slightly lifts his head from his hands and looks at the pile of sweets. “Do they have any pie?”

Jess grins. “You gotta go look for yourself. There’s so many, I just brought back the chocolate and cookies.”

Cas nudges Dean. They look at each other in silent communication and softly smile. Before pulling him out of his seat, Cas kisses Dean’s forehead.

“You guys are too cute.” Jess beams.

Dean flushes, as he’s pulled away by Cas.

 

**

 

“I can’t play.” Jess logically informs her boys, “I’ve got a dress on. So I’ll call out the directions.”

Dean gulps. He’d rather not play at all, but he’s never seen Castiel so interested in a game. Sam just frowns, but listens to his wife.

Sam, Dean and Castiel stand around the Twister board while music blares. The people around them are too engrossed in their own board games to notice Sam and Dean’s weariness.

Sam falls first. Dean is sure he does it to get out of playing, because no one that large could be that clumsy in this game. Sam can reach dots Dean can’t! Jess’s constant giggling as they play, makes Dean’s ear’s flare red but he’s not willing to give up. A competitiveness overtakes his embarrassment as he gets tangled with Castiel.

“Right hand, Red.” Jess calls out.

Cas and Dean reach over at the same time, losing their balance.

“You started to slip before I did, man.” Dean smiles when he hits the floor.

“I beg to differ. Jessica?” Castiel asks for a call on the play.

With a solemn face Jess replies, “I believe it was a tie.” She snorts, “Rematch?”

“No.” Dean responds quickly.

“Does that mean you forfeit, Dean?” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Sure, fine.” Dean raises a hand in submission, ‘cause it may have been fun, but there’s no way he’s playing that again in front of so many people- even if they’re not looking.

“We got an hour left.” Sam looks at his watch.

“Dance?” Jess smirks and pulls on Sam’s tie.

Sam grins and is easily lead away from the game corner.

“What do you want to do now?” Dean asks Cas as they put their shoes back on.

Castiel shrugs. “Mind if we go outside for a little bit?”

 

**

 

Dean and Cas walk past small groups chatting on couches in the convention center’s massive hallway. Couples lean in corners whispering to each other oblivious to anyone who passes.

A wall of cold air hits them as they open a door. Dean is thankful for his pea coat, but isn’t sure how long he’ll last outside. Cas pulls his long wool coat closer and leans on Dean. It’s nice to be outside of the noise.

Dean absent mindedly reaches in his pocket to feel for his new house key, but his stomach drops when he finds that it’s gone. Panic rises inside. Should he tell Cas he’s already lost the key? When did he last feel it? Where should he go look?

“You ok?” Cas looks at Dean with a concerned squint.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean decides he doesn’t want to worry Cas, and wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. He’ll look for the key first.

“It’s colder out here than I expected.” Cas states with some disappointment as he gazes up at the stars.

“Ready to go in?” Dean tries to keep his voice steady as he rubs Cas’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Castiel sounds a bit sad.

“You ok?” Dean reciprocates.

“It’s just nice being alone for a minute. It’s so crowded in there.” Cas leans his head against Dean’s head.

Dean had no idea that Cas felt just as overwhelmed with the giant group of people as he has. He simultaneously feels happy that it’s not just him, and upset at himself for not noticing his boyfriend’s discomfort.

“You hide it really well.” Dean squeezes Cas’s shoulder.

“Years of practice.” Castiel’s monotone tells Dean this is about his family.

“Yeah,” Dean whispers. “No need to hide anything now.” Dean kisses the side of Cas’s face then gets a sting of guilt as he thinks about the missing key. He’s not really hiding that. He’s just saving it for later, Dean tells himself. “You wanna go home?” That pang of guilt gets stronger.

Cas nods. “Would you mind?”

“Are you kidding?” Dean turns Castiel so they’re facing each other. After a soft kiss Dean continues, “Wait for me by the entrance? I’ll tell Sam and Jess we’re leaving.” 

Inside the convention center Dean rushes back to the party. Now’s his chance to look for the key. He starts in the photobooth corner, searching and asking people. No luck. Dean makes his way around the ballroom with his anxiety rising in each step. How is he going to tell Cas? He’s going pay to change all of Cas’s locks, no- Dean is going to change the locks himself. Dean feels sick as he searches the game station. He’s broken Cas’s trust. That thought makes his hands begin to shake.

Sam finds Dean looking around, “Lost something? Where’s Cas?”

“Oh, uh-” Dean fidgets. “We’re going to head out. Thanks for inviting us, but-”

“I know, it’s a massive group, isn’t it? I’d leave if I could.” Sam shrugs, “It’s also a networking thing.”

Dean looks down, “Where’s your shoe?”

Sam huffs a laugh and grins, “Jess took it.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know.”

“So you lost your shoe.” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I lost my shoe.” Sam laughs.

“You guys are so weirdly perfect for each other.” The uneasiness in Dean’s stomach settles for a moment as he puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder in a good-bye.

Sam grins, “Night. See you next year.”

“See you next year.” Dean waves and exits with a smile. Joy drains from his face the moment he’s back in the massive hallway, headed towards Cas.

“Ready to-” Castiel swallows the rest of his sentence.

Dean’s head is down and he nervously runs a hand through his hair. “Uh, listen Cas-” His hands are shaking. Dean doesn’t want to ruin another New Year’s Eve for Cas.

“Did you lose your key?”

Dean’s head shoots up.

Castiel continues, “It slipped out of your pocket during Twister.” He holds up the single key, and offers it to Dean.

“Cas-” Dean’s voice breaks.

“I get it.” Castiel places the key in Dean’s hand and closes his fingers around it. “But maybe you should put it on your keyring now.”

Dean nods. Mortified, he takes out his keys and adds it to the loop, keeping his eyes trained on the metal objects.

“Dean?” Cas whispers, putting a hand on Dean’s cheek. “I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong. I’m still happy I gave you that key, and I think we should go use it right now.”

Dean leans into Castiel’s touch. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess approves of Dean calling her and Sam, Elizabeth and Darcy because those Jane Austen characters are famous for being a marriage of equals.
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> And while I did say that this was going to be the last timestamp, it seems as though I keep getting ideas. So I'm just going to continue adding to the universe in little snippets. I've got one more in mind right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and kudos! You're the reason I keep writing. <3


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter addressed to Cas is left at their door, only Castiel is actively avoiding it. Dean's curiosity about the letter is starting to get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts directly after the last one, then skips ahead two weeks. I really wanted to publish it now, because in the story timeline- it's happening "now." So, please be gentle. I've been struggling with migraines. I did proof this chapter, but it's been more difficult than the last ones. If you find something that needs fixing please let me know.
> 
> As far as I have planned, this is the last bit of the story. There could possibly be editions added later, but I'll try to add it as a series? I should have done that with the last three chapters...I had no idea what I was doing. Still don't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

On the drive back to the house, _their_ house, Cas laces his fingers with Dean’s. They steal glances at each other as they take turns in gently pulling their clasped hands to their lips. The short drive feels like forty years for Dean, he can’t wait to take the other hand off the steering wheel.

As soon as he parks in the driveway, Dean grabs for Cas. Castiel wants him, Dean thinks. He wants Dean in a more permanent way than they are experiencing now- and that makes all kinds of desire in Dean flourish. Without the need to drive, Dean’s hands freely roam. He feels Cas’s cool fingertips on the back of his neck as they exchange breath. They’ve only been parked for a minute when the cold causes Castiel to shiver.

Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s, “Inside?”

“Umhum,” Dean mumbles while running his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

Cas breathes in deeply and presses his rough lips once again to Dean’s mouth. Dean absentmindedly thinks he should get Cas some Burt’s Bees lip balm, the cold does a number on his lips, and he doesn’t want Castiel to be uncomfortable. The slightly scratchy lips find their way to Dean’s neck as he shivers.

“I’d love to think that was because of me,” Castiel begins, “but I think it’s time for you to use that new key of yours.”

Dean kisses the side of Castiel’s face before they reluctantly separate.

“Looks like someone left you a note.” Dean picks up an envelope that was peaking out from under the welcome mat.

When Castel reaches the door a second later, his eyes harden as they spy the handwriting. Dean can hear Cas intake a deep breath before he takes the simple white envelope.

“Baby? You ok?” Dean gently glides his hands over Castiel’s arms.

“Baby?” Castiel returns to the moment and quizzically looks at Dean.

Dean’s stomach flips, maybe the nickname was a mistake. “Uh, just something I’m trying out. But- uh-”

Castiel smiles and leans into Dean before the sentence is finished. “Can you let us in please? I’m cold.” He utters into Dean’s jacket.

 

**

 

Dean tries to not let the envelope bother him. It’s Castiel’s business. But it’s been sitting unopened and on the counter since they got home from the New Year’s Eve party two weeks ago. When Dean makes pancakes he does not glance over his shoulder at the envelope. When he changes the dog’s water, he doesn’t look at the envelope as he passes. And when he takes Kepler out of her home and brushes her little guinea pig hair he certainly does not study the fine script written across the middle, spelling out “Cassy.” Dean for sure doesn’t notice that the envelope seems a little lopsided and that there looks to be something small inside.

He’s moved a few things into Castiel’s house, but they’re not in a rush since Dean’s lease lasts through February. Instead Dean has moved some essentials, packed up a couple of things but, like a total grown-up, he’s decided to procrastinate. Sam made some smart-ass comment about how Dean’s probably gonna wait too long and have to rush getting his stuff out before the landlord torches it all, but Dean’s not worried. He’s got time.

Friday after work Dean gets home before Cas. He’s been going to the apartment right after work and grabbing a few things, because Dean’ll be damned if he’ll let Sam be right about waiting to the last second. But Dean doesn’t see a reason to rush especially since he’s got the time. So, instead of going to the apartment to pick up a few things Dean goes directly home and starts cooking. Smiling to himself as he dices some onion to put in a bean stew, Dean’s not sure how he’s going to tell Sammy he’s a flexitarian now.

As he takes two empty cans and a glass jar out to the recycling bin in the garage his eyes fall on the envelope. The name written across the front seems foreign to him, but Dean knows he’s heard it somewhere. He mulls it over while making cornbread. It hits him when he sits down on the couch while everything is either simmering or baking. The voice at the door. Cas’s ex that had come by during the summer. The idiot who cheated on Cas. Dean’s interest in the letter flairs, but he wonders if it would be better if the note _accidentally_ got thrown away. Deciding against making the decision for Castiel, Dean sets the counter for dinner.

They still like eating in front of the television most nights, but Dean and Cas have begun to have meals on the bar space- since there’s a lack of a table. Dean scoots the letter and other detritus from the mail, further down the counter to make room for place settings. Once things are ready, he brings the dogs inside and gives them their own dinner. As the Carl and Isaac scarf own their food, Dean takes out a beer for him and Cas, but leaves Cas’s unopened.

Castiel finds Dean stirring the stew and slides his arms around Dean’s waist. The dogs excitedly greet Castiel, but are torn between saying hello and eating their dry food.

“Hi Honey,” Dean leans into Castiel.

“Honey?” He can hear the grin in Castiel’s voice.

“Just something I’m trying out.” Dean beams.

“Seems appropriate.” Cas gives Dean a slight squeeze. “That smells good.” Cas breaths in and kisses Dean on the neck from behind. “Did you use a jar of salsa?”

“Umhum.” Dean places the spoon on a nearby plate and turns around within Castiel’s arms. “Little beer too.”

Cas smirks, “I hope that wasn’t given a chance to cook off yet.”

“Nahh, just poured some in.” Dean’s eyes beam as he leans into Castiel’s lips. “Good day?”

Castiel shrugs as they separate. “Mrs. Wilson’s dog, Pepper, died.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry.” Dean searches Cas’s face to determine how bad a day it really was.

“It’s to be expected. Still don’t like it though.”

Dean wraps Castiel in his arms again, “Course not.” They stand in the kitchen holding onto one another as if this still a new thing. Not wanting to let go, but hunger driving him to, Dean leans back a little. “Hungry?”

Cas nods. Dean ladles out two bowls of stew and carries them to the counter, the dogs are very interested. Castiel follows with the cornbread. He tries really hard not to, but Dean looks at the envelope again as he passes.

“I suppose I should open that at some point.” Castiel’s low monotone worries Dean.

“You don’t have to.” He’s not sure what he desires more. For his curiosity to be satisfied or for Castiel to get rid of the offending note and forget about that bastard.

“Maybe after more beer.” Castiel holds up his bottle in a mock toast. “How was your day, Sweetheart?” Cas makes a silly grin over the term of endearment and Dean can’t help but smirk.

“Oh fine Snookums.” Dean giggles.

Frowning through a swallow of beer, “I don’t like that one.”

Winking Dean laughs, “Neither do I.”

They talk about moving stuff around to accommodate for Dean’s things, few though they are, they still take up space. But as they talk, there’s really not much to move around. He has a small table they’re going to put near the sliding glass door, it’s a perfect spot. This prompts Dean to scan the living room/kitchen area. He hadn’t noticed before but there seems to be gaps in places. As if there was an end table removed by the couch or some books missing from the bookshelf. He figures Cas just never filled up his house. Just ‘cause you have a place doesn’t mean you need to fill it up, Dean’s a perfect example of that. As they talk about the house and moving Cas looks back at the envelope often. Dean wishes he hadn’t put the place settings on the counter today- or that he had at least moved the letter further away.

When Dean gushes over a new car he’s started working on, he know’s Castiel is listening but Cas's eyes drift to the envelope more than once. “She’s gonna be cherry when I get done with her.”

“I thought you said you were painting the car green?” Castiel’s squint stirs affection in Dean’s chest. 

He leans over and kisses the confusion away. “You go pick a movie. I’ll be there in a minute.” Dean hopes to distract Castiel from the note. Maybe he can at least put it in a drawer. It’s not his place to throw it away, but now Dean wishes he could. “Just gonna toss this stuff in the sink to soak a bit.”

Cas nods as Dean stacks up their dishes.

A few minutes later Dean hops over the back of the couch to slide behind Cas. He’s slightly hunched forward as Dean wraps his arms around him. Castiel breathes and leans back, the letter in his left hand. Carl and Isaac have curled up on the living room floor. Erwin, the cat, paws through the room then exits just as soundlessly.

“Dean,” Castiel’s downtrodden voice pierces Dean. “I didn’t tell you-” He trails off and sighs.

“Cas you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Dean nuzzles into the side of Castiel’s neck.

“No, I know. I’m just afraid it’ll change your opinion of me.”

“I don’t see how.” Dean squeezes a little, “I mean you know my karaoke past and you’re still here.”

Cas lays a hand of Dean’s arm. He knows Dean’s referring to circumstances around karaoke. Without responding Castiel opens the letter, a gold band falls out onto his palm. Cas places the ring on the nearby tray table. Dean feels a flash of anger mixed with jealousy when he sees the ring. He keeps himself as steady as possible, so he can support Cas.

Cas sits quietly reading. Dean just holds him tightly, trying to steady his own breath.

“You can read it.” Cas’s whisper breaks.

“Cas, I-”

“Please.”

Dean takes the letter, getting the idea that it’s easier to read it than for Castiel have to explain everything.

 

_My Dear Cassy,_

_I came by earlier this evening, to give you back your ring. It seems like something you should have. Pawn if it you like, but I gave it to you, so you should decide what you want to do with it. I see your Impala man is still around, good for you. I hope you two are happy, and Cassy I mean that. I was a right bastard to you, and you deserve better. I still have your things if you’d like them._

_Yours,  
Balthazar_

 

“I was moving into his place,” Castiel shifts uncomfortably.

“You were engaged?” Dean’s voice cracks, and his nervousness seeps through.

Cas nods.

“Dude,” Dean’s voice is barely above a whisper, “why were you worried about me knowing that?” He gives Castiel another reassuring squeeze.

“It’s just odd.” He takes a deep breath, “I know you’ve dated other people, but being engaged and-”

“Moving in?” Dean helps him finish.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you to think there was something wrong with me. But maybe-”

“Dude, no.” Dean shifts slightly so his back is to the armrest and they they can look at each other, “He cheated on you. There’s something wrong with _him_.” There’s a small pause, “So, what do you want to do with-” Dean looks over to the tray table, it’s not his business he really shouldn’t be asking.

“I was thinking Mt. Doom?” Castiel quirks a smile.

“Oh man,” Dean still can’t believe his luck, “you’re awesome.”


End file.
